the_orange_gangfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DB511611/DB's Dream Journal
1 - So like, I was hanging out at this house, it was like in a swamp or some shit Some guy walks up to me, he's like my quirky sidekick that I'm meeting, I think his name was like phil. He says there's some secret mission we need to go on So I walk with him and then there's like this villian or some shit it's like a witch, she cackles and shit, she's basically following me and my sidekick around So we go through some teleportation thing and we end up inside a dumpster in a town We're supposed to go inside this party to investigate or something, so we go in we realize we need a disguise so we find some masks and put them on, I had one of those bird-like masks with the long nose, my sidekick was wearing a red mask that only covered his eyes. We snuck through the party and we noticed that at some points the party would be really calm and still, then out of nowhere some loud music came and the group of people began dancing. Me and my sidekick hid behind tables, as we walked and rolled across from behind table to table, my sidekick was grabbing cupcakes off the tables, he was very hungry. That got us caught, and we were thrown out the window, we fell down a few balconies then landed on the road we then went down into the sewer. the end. #2 - So like I was in some type of RPG, except you could be animal hybrids, I chose an ape and was given a strength bonus, So there was an ice area, and there was a quest I had to do there, some ice guy had given it to me, there was some ice monster being an asshole. But I was a lazy shit so I left that sidequest and went somewhere else, There was a fire king, who also had a quest for me, but this time I was supposed to interrogate a man accused of murder, I didn't feel like doing that either, He was pretty much guilty so we couldn't defend him in court, so the fire king got super pissed that I didn't help him, I went back to the entrance of the ice place and the monster had walked out of the ice palace and was taking a small break at his little cabin by the entrance, I teleported onto a cliff above him, I then jumped down and smashed him to pieces, the man who gave me the quest gave me lots of money, and this allowed me to turn the ice palace into a bar, The bar went out of business, so I went into the film business, my most popular show was a review show, celebrities would review movies while taking a shit. the end 1. 3 - So like I was like walking near a house or some shit, it was like a fence. I meet up with these people and I'm like "sup guis" We talk about some shit Then I leave. I go back to a house which I assume is mine, I sit on the couch and watch some TV. Suddenly some spiders are crawling on my shoulders, about 3 of them. I'm somehow okay with it, I guess they were my pets or something. So I guess I slept or something because now it's morning, but my spiders are gone, I assume they were stepped on or something. So I like I go to the grocery store, except the shelves have dismembered body parts on them. so I take one off the shelf and I stab it uncontrollably. Then suddenly I'm in alien ship, they fly me to some building. There's this alien with 4 arms who greets me at the entrance. Then suddenly I'm at a soccer game, but it's not like a big soccer game, it's like a small crowd watching while sitting in lawn chairs. But it felt like a real soccer game. Some Seinfeld slapbass plays over the soccer game and then Jerry Seinfeld takes a seat next to me. He offers me his popcorn and I take a handful. Suddenly I realize that I'm watching the soccer game through a glass window then I realize I'm actually in a recording studio. I wondered why there were soccer players in a recording studio. the end 1. 4 - So I was like in a maze with this dictator from the future, he had future knowledge so he had neat futuristic devices, so the goal here was that I couldn't be spotted, I was in a hotel and it was very maze-like. So we walked up stairs and went through halls, he showed me how to stop time for a few seconds, but stopping time was dangerous so I didn't do it much. But stopping time had neat effects, if you stopped time while two objects were touching, they would fuse. If you stop time in the middle of someone grabbing some marbles, the marbles would fuse to their hand and they would have marbles for fingertips. So after some running through the maze we ended up in this dictators hideout, he had a bunch of devices. But there was this letter he told me specifcally not to open. It looked like a birthday card or something. I opened it and the ground began to shake. "What did you do!?" the future man yelled to me Suddenly I was swallowed into the letter. Now I was in a new place, I was waking up from a expensive hotel, I looked in the mirror and suddenly realized. There were staples everywhere. Staples on my clothing, staples on the mirror, the carpet, they just kept appearing out of nowhere and they floated around. I walked outside and everywhere I seemed to go there would staples appearing out of thin air. I met this short and fat man who wanted money. Maybe he was Wario, who knows. Anyways I walked over to the garden, I found some anime chibis lying in the garden so I threw one at a metal pole. I then walked over to the short man, staples still raining around me. He then began to rant. "Why do I gotta stay in this damn anime garden, I want make loads of money so I can fly into space, then shower myself in money with no gravity" Then suddenly I had a flashback of the futuristic dictator, he was giving a speech to his soldiers, apparentley he wanted to fight some aliens or some shit. I suddenly stopped having the flashback and looked at the short man. I realized I still had staples falling around me and they were getting on him. He shooed me away and I walked back to my expensive hotel. I looked in the mirror and staples were all over it, I couldn't see a damn thing. I then went back into my staple covered bed and somehow fell asleep the end 1. 5 - So I was like hanging out in this town, there was this gang that was out to get me, I was some kind of skeleton I guess I was walking up these huge metal stairs until they suddenly approached me and removed my head being a skeleton, I just looked at them and snatched my head back I then headed for my house in this town, it was a nice hotel by the beach with a glass window wall but something seemed different, there was a cowboy just peeking through my window and he didn't leave. I watched some unnamed apocalypse film starring Bruce Willis, I then stepped out on my balcony and breathed in the fresh air, there were two other skeletons sitting by a palm tree but I didn't disturb them, I went back inside but I noticed something strange about my fire place. There was a black sarcophagus leaning against my fireplace that I didn't see before I opened it up and a huge black fly-like creature came out, it was flying around and he told me to do something He told me something bad would happen if I didn't do what he said, I don't remember exactly what the job was but he was very angry about it and threatened to kill many people. He lead me out to the balcony and I looked at the sky, I assumed he wanted me to free these other fly-like creatures like him. He never really did tell me, I cut him off to try and get out of the job, but he promised me something bad would happen then he went back inside, I sat on the balcony and wondered how I could escape this the end Category:Blog posts